Transformations and Complications
by Nessa The Otaku
Summary: Kululu creates a gun that turns Pekoponians into Keronians! How will this affect Giroro's relationship with Natsumi? And what will the other platoon members think of her? And will a new Keronian get between Giroro and Natsumi? Rated T because my foul mouth is bound to catch up with me. FINAL CHAPTER UP! There will be a sequel
1. A New Plan

**Okay, here's the promised GiroNatsu story. I seem to use Kululu's inventions a lot, huh? I've seen people mention to something like this, but I've never seen a story actually about it. Oh, and expect around 1-2 updates per day. Once school starts I'll probably only update on weekends until swim season's over. Enjoy!**

It was a normal day, and another boring invasion meeting; which as usual was going nowhere. "And that's how you _properly _put decals on a Gundam!" Keroro explained to Tamama.

_Ugh, if he didn't outrank me I'd have blown him up years ago. It would have saved me a life full of headaches_ Giroro thought, polishing a gun.

Yes, it _was_ a boring day, that is until Kululu introduced his latest invention. "This gun, called the Keronian Simulator, can turn Pekoponians into Keronians!" Kululu said proudly.

"Ooh, it's shiny!" exclaimed Tamama, clapping in glee.

"Kero kero kero… why do we need something like that? Our invasion is doing fine!" Keroro said defensively.

"No, it isn't, you idiot! You can't control one household, let alone a planet!" said Giroro angrily. "Besides, if they're the same size as us, they'll be easier to beat!"

"Oh, you mean with the size issue gone, we'll be able to take over with our superior fighting skills?!" Keroro exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. Finally, a plan that might work!" Giroro mumbled the last part, but Kululu heard anyway.

"Ah, I _thought_ you might like this plan. With Natsumi and you the same species…" he didn't get to finish his sentence since Giroro ended up strangling him.

"Even if you do rank higher than me, I have no regrets in harming _you._" Giroro said through clenched teeth.

_Oh, all is going as planned. This should be fun, ku ku ku…_ thought Kululu with a malicious smile.

This will probably be the shortest chapter, I just wanted to get the idea out there. Oh, and my parents came up with a name for the puppy. He's called Argelfraster. *face palm* they're probably weirder than I am. I like it because whenever he does something naughty you can just yell "Arg!" So… remember to R&R! it'll get funnier, this is just a start!

Ne-chi, over and out!


	2. What the Frog?

**Disclaimer: I should have said this earlier, I do NOT own Sgt Frog!**

**Okay, sorry about how short last chapter was. I was tired, but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. Oh, and about the dog name: I know, it's ridiculous. And we can't call it Angie since he's a boy. My parents can be… creative. And usually not for the better. I used to get teased because of my name until people realized that if I lost my temper they'd probably end up in the nurse's office. *sweat drop* I'm a fairly pleasant person until that happens. Whatever, so Kululu made a gun to turn Pekoponians into Keronians, and duh, there's a catch. When is there ever not? Or maybe not a "catch" when it concerns normal people, but will cause some unrest to the Hinatas. Oh, and I'll only narrate when I can't resist since someone complained about how much I talk. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The next morning Natsumi awoke quite content, she'd been dreaming of Saburo. At least she was content until she started thinking about her day. _Ugh, I have a test today. And to make matters worse, Kululu's been giving me knowing smiles all of yesterday. I really should check the bathrooms more carefully…_ she thought as she got out of bed to wake Fuyuki. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice something rather… odd about herself.

"Hey, Fuyuki. Wake up!" She yelled into her brother's room. Then she noticed that it seemed as if he wasn't in the bed at all, and the bed was rather high… before she could put it all together, she heard laughing coming from the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Natsumi scolded Keroro and… another frog?

"Who's your friend? He better stay out of trouble while I'm at school" she warned.

"Kero kero kero… I don't think you're going anywhere looking like that." Said Keroro grinning.

"Oh, hi sis!" the other frog said.

"What do you mea- Fuyuki?!" Natsumi said incredulously.

Keroro ignored her, circling and stroking his nonexistent chin. "Not bad, not bad at all. I always thought Giroro was crazy, but now I see what he means!" Keroro exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"What does that mean?! More importantly, what did you do to me?!" she said angrily.

"Oh, see for yourself." Keroro said, handing her a mirror. Her reflection revealed a dark pink Keronian with her signature hazel eyes, a red cat-eared hat, and her insignia was… a skull with heart eyes? (I just realized that I could use the cover picture, plus it's cute!)

"Y-you turned me into a frog?!" Natsumi said, shocked.

"Yes, the whole household and a few of your friends. Just the people that already knew about us, since this is just a test-run. For some reason though, Giroro wouldn't let us turn Saburo into a Keronian." Keroro said, shrugging.

"Don't get mad! This is actually really fun!" Fuyuki-frog said, "plus it's easier to build Gundams! Sarge was showing me, and it's super fun!"

"I don't care about Gundams! How am I supposed to go _anywhere_ looking like this?!" Natsumi cried. "Wait… you said Saburo-senpai was still human, he'll help me!" she said, running outside. Fuyuki and Keroro decided to follow her just in case some government official or truck came along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Hehe. I'll tell you how Fuyuki looks later. I was trying to figure out how Natsumi would look when I realized I already had a good picture and it'd be cute if she somewhat matched Giroro! Will Saburo help her? Not likely. And what did Keroro mean? "Not bad". R&R! This was another short chapter, but they'll get longer as the story unfolds!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	3. Stuck?

**Hee hee. I love writing. Especially with the Sgt Frog characters, they just have so much… personality. But now I'm juggling getting ready for school to start, swim team, chores, a puppy, watching Sgt Frog and Soul Eater, and writing. *sigh* I'm just busy. That's a lot for most people, but especially me. I'm content to sit in front of my computer all day. It's a miracle I'm not fat. -_-' Luckily for everyone it's still summer, so I can update often! ^_^ also, did anyone notice that they changed the format for submitting documents? Since I'm a "blonde" at heart it took me **_**twenty minutes**_** to figure out the new system! Well, enough ranting. On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"S-Saburo-senpai!" gasped Natsumi. It really did take a lot of effort to run the short distance from her house with her stubby Keronian legs. "You've got to help me! That Fridiot turned me into a frog!"

Saburo turned to the little pink Keronian, "Natsumi?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes! Can you help me?! I don't really _enjoy _being a pink frog! You get weird looks." Natsumi replied.

"Ah, well much as I'd like to help, I'm kinda busy. You know, with school and all. Sorry." That was a lie, and even poor Natsumi knew it.

"Y-you mean you won't help m-me?" Natsumi said, dumbstruck.

"Sorry, nope." Saburo said, turning and walking off to the park. Natsumi just sat there, horrified that she'd even asked him since he obviously didn't care. _never mind, I'll have to find a way to change back myself._ She thought, heading home.

~At Koyuki's Hut, earlier that morning~

It was a normal morning, or so it seemed. Dororo had already awoken a few hours previous to forage for some edible plant life, and it was about time for Koyuki to be waking up. He was about to call her over for breakfast, when he noticed a forest green-skinned Keronian with a pink hat and bow was asleep in Koyuki's bed. There was no sign of the female ninja. He also noticed that her insignia was a ninja star, just like his. _who is she? She's beautiful. _he thought, mouth agape behind his mask.

The green Keronian then opened her turquoise eyes. "Good morning D! hey, why are you looking at me weird? Do I have goat bacon on my face again?" She asked sheepishly before Dororo hit the floor, unconscious from the shock.

That was when she noticed her new body._ Hey, I look like D!_ she thought merrily, and simply went on with her chores. She'd probably have a lot to ask Natsumi, and she didn't want to deal with the house later.

~At the Hinata residence~

Meanwhile, the Hinatas had called a meeting in the living room. All of the Keroro platoon were present (though Dororo seemed shaken and kept blushing), along with Aki, Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Koyuki (who had woken up Dororo and headed over to Natsumi's after she explained herself and finished her chores).

The only platoon member who had seen Natsumi's transformation was Keroro, and the others were unusually quiet and nervous (other than Tamama, he just seemed angry). Eventually Natsumi broke the silence, she was getting unnerved from all the staring. "Okay, start from the beginning: what happened?" she asked. All she received was silence, and Giroro wouldn't stop staring at her insignia and muttering to himself. She then got fed up and slapped Kululu with a leek. Where it came from shall remain a mystery.

"I said~ _WHAT HAPPENED?_" She repeated angrily.

Kululu actually seemed surprised that she hit him, and cleared his throat. "I-I created a ray gun that turns your species into Keronians. I only tested it on your family, Koyuki, and the Nishizawa family." Everyone seemed surprised. A straight answer? And stuttering? Kululu usually would just sneer and reply with a cryptic or snide remark. And hadn't he been the one to design this experiment? He usually knew how _everything _would play out, so why did he seem shaken? The only one not really pondering this was Natsumi.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Remember that even in _this _body I can kick your butt. Now change us back!" She said, putting her hands (stubs?) on her hips.

Kululu seem to snap back to his normal self. "Oh, I can't do that. I tried to make a gun to reverse the affects of this one, but I came across some… complications." he said with his signature evil grin.

"Complications? What kind of complications?" Natsumi asked, wary.

"To put it simply: it's impossible. Even with my genius, the materials I would need can only be found on Keron, and they are _very_ expensive," he droned. "And I doubt our leader has the necessary funds to change you back. I even doubt miss Nishizawa has the money. So in other words: you're stuck."

_Stuck…? _Natsumi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Why is Kululu so… weird now? Don't worry, this is nowhere **_**close**_** to being done. It's just getting started *evil grin* if you have any ideas, feel free to share. I'll probably start narrating again soon, since the story is picking up. I acyually think this is the worst chapter so far. It was confusing and boring. I wrote it just to get Saburo out of the way and introduce the "complications". Please R&R! if you don't you might wind up as a Keronian!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	4. A Romantic Moment Ruined, Is All Lost?

**Yays! I love Soul Eater! It's like looking into my head and saying: Huh, so **_**that's **_**where that comes from! *serious face* My mind is a dangerous place. Wheeee~ if you haven't noticed, I'm running on caffeine. **

**Kululu: *slaps with leek* snap out of it! You're supposed to be writing a story!**

**Me: *crosses arms* but I'm soooooo hyper~!**

**Kululu: Shoots with Keronian Simulator.**

**Me: Ooh, I was right! My insignia **_**is**_** a leek!**

**Kululu: Are you going to make me kiss you, or are you going to write?**

**Me: *shudder* *scoots to edge of chair* I-I'm okay! On with writing! *determined face***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

_Stuck…? You must be kidding me, there is NO WAY I'm going to spend the rest of my life as a frog! _Natsumi thought. "F-Fuyuki? Can you call up Momoka?" she said nervously.

~Nishizawa Mansion~

_What the hell?! Does someone HAVE to call the house when I happen to be two feet tall?!_

The teal frog thought, her purple eyes flashing. "HEY PAUL, GET THE PHONE!" she yelled. Momoka had stayed her usual teal color with purple eyes, but now had a dark blue cat-eared hat and a yen symbol as her insignia. She was angry to say the least for being turned into a frog, thought she brightened at the thought that her current state might interest Fuyuki.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a mustachioed black Keronian with a yellow fist insignia came in with the phone. "It's from Master Fuyuki" Paul said, handing the phone over.

_My darling Fuyuki! _"Hi! This is Momoka!" she said, suddenly all cheerful and sunshine.

"Hi, Momoka. We seem to have a problem…" Fuyuki said. He quickly described the situation as best he could, but eventually had Kululu take over the phone.

"… So, if by some miracle you happen to have 99 trillion yen just lying around, I might be able to change you back." Kululu concluded.

_99 TRILLION?! I know I'm crazy rich, but I don't think even _I _have THAT much! Especially after buying all those islands… it seems I may have actually overdone it with my schemes recently. Plus, if I'm one of the only other females the same species as Fuyuki, he'll HAVE to marry me! _Momoka thought. "Sorry toad, I don't have that much, but I'll be right over to comfort Fuyuki!" she said.

"Ku ku ku… I suspected as much. So it seems you're stuck as Keronians." Kululu said, loud enough that everyone could hear.

Natsumi felt sick to her stomach. "Natsumi, are you okay?" Giroro asked quietly.

"Just fine," she replied, plastering a smile on her face. _What am I going to do?_

By this time everyone was looking at the distraught girl as she left the room silently. Even Kululu felt a little bad. Only Tamama was happy to see her go, _good, Sarge was giving her too much attention, anyway._ he thought happily.

Once she was gone, all faces turned to Giroro. "What? Why is everyone looking at me?" he said crossly.

"Aren't you going to go comfort her?" Dororo said, previously forgotten.

"I guess you're right." Giroro said, sighing. He got up and followed Natsumi outside.

"Hey, when did you get here?!" Keroro asked, triggering Dororo's trauma switch.

"He didn't mean it, D!" cried Koyuki, rushing to Dororo's side.

~Outside~

Natsumi was curled into a ball, leaning against the wall of her house. She felt lost. Her friends, social life, everything she knew was gone.

**And it was all because of one stupid toad, am I right?**

"You too, huh? Where've you been? You haven't commented at all this story!" Natsumi said.

**Yeah, about that… people found me annoying.**

"Well, they have a point!" said Natsumi bitterly. "And I could have used your nagging to help me in the right direction, you know!"

**Fine, I was just doing my job. **

Before she had to reply, a very worried looking Giroro came out of the house. "Natsumi, are you okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it. I suppose I'll just have to live my life as a Keronian. I just can't believe that everything I knew is gone…" She said, a silent tear going down her cheek.

"That's not true. You still have Koyuki and your family." _And you still have me,_ he thought.

"I-I guess you have a point… maybe this situation isn't as bad as it seems…" she said quietly.

Giroro _was_ just about to tell her his feelings (no time like the present, right?) when unfortunately a rather anxious (and obnoxious) teal frog arrived, forcing Natsumi to return inside.

_So much for a romantic moment. Even if she didn't feel the same way, at least she'd know I care._ Giroro thought glumly.

**Are you really going to give up? Oh, and you might want to take into consideration how the other frogs look at her.**

_You're right! I must protect Natsumi at all costs!_ he thought, hurriedly following Natsumi back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Oh, and the story will continue after their relationship starts, though it may be a few chapters until then. Yes, the annoying narrator is back, deal with it. *death glare* sooo… remember to R&R or else Kululu will be forced to kiss you as punishment! *Picks up Kululu***

Kululu: put me down! Or I'll do something _worse _than kiss you!

Me: *wrinkles nose* there's something_ worse _than that?

Kululu: yes, arranged marriage.

Me: *drops frog* ewww… (Possible foreshadowing?)

That was… awkward. Sorry if it seemed rushed or unsatisfactory in any way! *sigh* and it seems I need to clarify a bit. That foreshadowing has NOTHING to do with me, that's just how I presented it, and I am a GIRL! Bye byes for now!

Ne-chi, over and out! ;3


	5. Momoka Presents: To the Beach!

**Yes, I'm back. Sorry I didn't post anything earlier! I was super busy! So, for those of you that didn't read my revised note, I need to set some things straight. *Ahem* That bit of foreshadowing had NOTHING to do with me, I just decided to present it in a funny way. Also, I, the narrator of **_**this**_** particular story, am a girl. So no, the narrator WILL NOT have an arranged marriage with Kululu. The idea might be used for some… **_**other**_** characters. *evil grin* and I might be busy for a few days, so don't send me hate mail if I don't update at my normal insane pace! *holds out leek in heroic stance* On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

When they returned inside, they found a rather awkward scene. Momoka was swooning at the sight of Fuyuki and the thought that she had him all to herself now. _Those large green eyes, that blackish-teal skin, and a… classic alien head insignia?! _yes, it was _definitely _Fuyuki. At the sight of the fawning girl Fuyuki only said "Hi Momoka." It was a wonder he didn't say something more endearing, or at least relative to the situation considering there was a teal frog with heart bubbles floating out of her head. Honestly, he can be a little dense.

_I missed a romantic moment with Natsumi for this sappy crap?_ Giroro thought, scowling and crossing his arms.

**Hey, it's not like your pathetic scene was any better.**

_It was too. At least I don't have heart bubbles floating out of my head. _he thought.

**You obviously don't realize how you act around Natsumi.**

_Wha…? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! God, you are SO annoying!_ he thought, actually starting to hit his own head, as if that would expel the annoying voice from it. All this did was earn him some confused and worried looks from the other people (or should I say frogs) in the room.

"Are you okay?" Natsumi asked.

"U-uh… just fine!" Giroro said, blushing. The other platoon members (except Dororo, who was slowly coming out of his trauma corner, and Tamama who was quite content) looked at Giroro jealously. _why does he get all the attention? _was what they all thought.

Aki eventually decided that it would be best if they all had a little distraction. "Okay, I know this has been a stressful day for us all, so why don't we relax at the beach?" she asked.

"That sounds great, mom. But how are we going to go to the beach if we're all frog-aliens?" Fuyuki asked.

Before Aki could answer that she hadn't thought of that Momoka replied "We can all go to one of my private islands!" she said, hearts in her eyes, "We can repopula- I mean relax there until we figure out a plan!"

"I guess that's settled then," Aki replied. "To the beach!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Meh, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer (and better) I promise. I just wanted to set up the next little subplot/step in the GiroNatsu relationship. Remember to R&R! it helps me get inspired to continue! Thanks for all of your support so far! Oh, and thanks SUCHxAxQT for asking if you could use my character designs! I'm really flattered! And your Natsumi frog is super cute! Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	6. A Competition? Oh, It Is ON!

**Yes, I know going to the beach isn't that original, but this will be fun *evil grin* Sorry for the late update! This chapter should be pretty good to make up for it! My friends surprised me with asking me to go on a backpacking trip with them, so I was gone a couple of days, it was super short notice. Please don't kill me! *whimpers* Okay, second order of business, Erinunu. I would PM you this, but you're a guest. Two things: 1) "chi" takes over the place of "chan" in a nickname, you don't use both. It's basically just a girlier, slang version of "chan". 2) I know the narrator is annoying, that's kind of the point. You also seem to be the only person who has a problem with it. At least in this story I don't interject every five seconds, I only commented last chapter to show that the other male frogs (well, most of them) are jealous that Giroro got Natsumi's attention. Oh, and thanks for the idea cell destroyer 101.5! I'll definitely use your OC! ^_^**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

When they arrived at the private island Fuyuki got dragged into the bushes by Momoka, who swore she saw an alien over there.

Natsumi and Aki were going to sunbathe while Koyuki and Dororo went exploring. Giroro was about to set up a camp so he could watch over Natsumi when the rest of the platoon (other than Tamama who was eating cake, and Dororo. I guess that means just Keroro and Kululu) approached him.

"Natsumi may like you best, but I won't lose to you!" Keroro said, unusually serious. "We challenge you to a tournament. Whoever impresses Natsumi most will be declared the winner, and the losers will have to back off."

"Deal," Giroro said, crossing his arms "there is no way Natsumi will fall for you!"

~Somewhere in the middle of the island~

"Phew, even as a ninja it takes a lot more effort to move around as a frog!" Koyuki said, flashing her usual catlike smile.

"U-uh, we can rest if you want." said Dororo, blushing.

"Thanks!" she said, sitting down. "Hey D? are you alright? You are acting a little weird, and you keep turning red. I hope you're not getting sick." Koyuki said, looking at Dororo, obviously concerned.

This only made Dororo blush more. "N-no, I'm fine…" he replied.

"Okay, if you say so," she said, unconvinced.

_She's so kind, she's the only one who seems to care about me…_ Dororo thought.

_It's weird, now that we're the same species, it seems D's feeling uncomfortable. Does he not want to be my friend anymore…? _she thought sadly.

Dororo noticed she seemed a little down, _great, I hope she's not mad at me! _"hey Koyuki, how do you know when you like someone?" he asked nervously.

Before she could reply, they heard a strangled cry coming from the beach. "It sounds like someone's in trouble! We better check it out!" Koyuki said, jumping into the nearest tree and taking off. Dororo dejectedly followed after. _fate hates me, I just know it… _

~Back at the beach~

Koyuki arrived to find Natsumi holding Keroro by the head (which was a strange sight since she was now shorter than him). "I was asleep you idiot! Why the hell did you think I'd like to be woken up from my nap in the sun to make Gundam models with you?!"

"I'm sorry Natsumi~!" Keroro cried pathetically.

"What's all this about?" Koyuki asked.

"U-uh… Gundam?" said Keroro, as if that would clear up everything.

Natsumi dropkicked him into the forest, and turned to Koyuki. "All the frogs have been acting weird lately. They've been ignoring each other except to glare, and seem to have dispersed across the island. I was pretty happy not to have any distractions until _that_ idiot woke me up with his stupid toys!"

Koyuki and Dororo simply looked at each other, gave a nod, and disappeared to get to the bottom of it. Natsumi was left sitting in the sun, looking _very_ annoyed.

~Somewhere in the jungle~

Dororo wanted to know why his "friends" were acting so competitive, and Koyuki wanted to know why Natsumi was the center of attention suddenly. The loyal ninja would never admit it, but she was kind of jealous. _I wish people cared about me as much as they do Natsumi. I only have a few friends, and I was only mentioned two chapters ago! _She thought, _No, Natsumi's my best friend! She DESERVES that attention! Plus, I'm a ninja! I should be HAPPY not to be the center of attention. Still… _although she felt ashamed to be jealous, she couldn't shake her frustration. She didn't even notice Dororo staring at her, eyes full of concern, as she fought her internal battle.

Eventually they found Giroro who looked… thoughtful? He was thinking of what he could _possibly _do to impress Natsumi. It was especially difficult since he was going up against Kululu, that guy could be almost impossible to beat when he was serious.

"Ahem" Dororo said, but of course was ignored.

Koyuki, who was unusually filled with rage, yelled "HEY GIRORO!" at the top of her lungs.

Giroro jumped, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Oh, Koyuki, Dororo. What was that about?" he asked.

"Well, why do you, Kululu, and Keroro act so… hostile right now?" Dororo asked.

For once he was actually acknowledged, "Oh… we all like Natsumi, so they challenged me to a competition. The frog Natsumi is most impressed with is the winner. The others have to back off. The problem is… I have no idea how to impress a girl! I've never really been worried about it, I'm in the army. I have no room for a family." Giroro said thoughtfully.

"…oh." Koyuki and Dororo said in unison.

"So… this is because you're in love with my best friend?" Koyuki asked innocently.

"WHAT DID I JUST SA- oh, yeah." Giroro said, realizing that she could very well tell Natsumi. "Y-you won't tell her, will you…?" he asked, blushing.

"No, I think it's sweet you all like her so much!" Koyuki said, back to her bubbly self, all rage forgotten. "So that was why Keroro was trying to give her Gundams!"

"G-Gundams?" Giroro said, obviously relieved. _Now all I have to worry about is Kululu! _he thought. A bubble of hope emerged, and a plan began to form.

Dororo was still unconvinced. _shouldn't Natsumi pick who she wants to be with, not just base it off whose gift she likes most? _but before he could point this out, Giroro took off to find Natsumi. Koyuki just shrugged, and they took off after him.

~Back at the beach~

Natsumi was finally able to relax, she almost, _almost_ forgot she was a frog. But that ended when she was woken up for the second time that day.

"Hello Natsumi," said Kululu. He was acting very… serious. She was about to ask what he was up to when she noticed the machine standing beside him.

The robot was… an exact replica of Natsumi as a Keronian. Kululu was just about to tell her about its different features, and how it matched her to the very last beautiful detail. But before he could do that, a certain cherry red Keronian with a greenish black cat eared hat came down the path.

"Oh, was a cute little robot!" Aki said, giving it a hug. The hug made the robot go into defense mode, and threw her into the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsumi said, throwing Kululu into the ocean after her mother. It really was a pity. If it hadn't been for Aki, Kululu probably would have won.

At that moment Giroro crashed through the bushes. Natsumi turned, eyes full of rage. "This better be good, frog."

Giroro gulped. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the island's shooting range. It might help you get rid of your anger." he said.

Natsumi sighed, looking at him gratefully. "Thanks, at least _you_ seem to understand me." she said, walking to his side. "lead the way."

Dororo and Koyuki watched from the bushes where they were hiding. _I guess she did choose_, Dororo thought, content. "hey Koyuki, how does it feel when you like someone?" he asked.

It took Koyuki a few seconds to answer, but then she smiled. "It feels like this," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

~A few hours later~

Aki had finally made it out of the water, Fuyuki and Momoka had finished exploring the "wonders" Paul had scattered throughout the island, Koyuki and Dororo were just enjoying each other's company, and Giroro and Natsumi had finished at the shooting range and were now talking. Kululu and Keroro had declared him the winner. Finally things were looking up. That is until Aki remembered something, a something that seemed so innocent at the time, but would cause A LOT of problems.

"Oh crap! I forgot we're supposed to be hosting an American exchange student!" Aki said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**So that is your SUPER long chapter! I really am sorry for not updating! I hope this makes up for it! Remember to R&R! Oh, and someone asked how our dog got his name. So my mom was reading this fantasy series called "The Enchanted Forest Chronicles" by Patricia C. Wrede and Argelfraster is a spell that temporarily melts wizards. This just goes to show that my parents are WEIRD. Again R&R! Oh, and the story with me in it is up! It's called "hello again" and is by my good friend Kaita the Creeper. Check it out! Please!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	7. A Foreigner? Oh Great, Another Frog

**Okay, that chapter was really long, and I probably won't write another one that length unless I feel inspired to. So, I finally convinced my friend Kaita the Creeper to upload her story (of which I'm a character) called Hello Again. You should check it out! Even if it is random, it's funny. She got my personality PERFECTLY and even incorporated my leek fetish. ^_^ Okay, so exchange student time! Cell destroyer 101.5 gave me a character description for an OC, and he should be introduced in this chapter (if briefly) and should stay in the story. This chapter will be short, but it's another intro to a subplot/development. Okay, so on with the story! *semi-fail heroic pose***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

~On the helicopter home~

"I forgot to tell you guys that we were going to be hosting an exchange student. I thought that it would be fun for you guys to interact with someone from a foreign country." Aki said.

"Oh! That sounds fun! Maybe they can tell me some of their country's myths and conspiracy theories!" Fuyuki said excitedly. _I just hope it's not a girl, _Momoka thought,_ then I'd have to hire an assassin. _

"Uh, mom? Was it a good idea to host a foreigner if we already host a group of alien invaders?" Natsumi asked, her arms crossed, "and even then, _we're _frogs!"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Aki said thoughtfully. "Well, we'll just have to deal with it when the moment comes!"

~Hinata residence~

Momoka had left (but was spying from her mansion), and Natsumi was pacing the floor. "What the hell are we going to do?" Natsumi said, "we're frogs, and we're supposed to host a human. _We _can't even go to school, let alone escort a human to each class!"

"Ku ku ku… oh, I wouldn't worry about _that," _Kululu said with an evil grin. "I have a plan"

Natsumi paled, but before she could ask what he meant the doorbell rang.

Since no one answered immediately, the person ringing the doorbell kicked down the door. He was confused to see a bunch of shocked frogs instead of a host family (the family would have been shocked, too. I mean, he kicked down their door). Before he could ask (blushing) if he'd entered the right house, he was engulfed in a ray of light.

When the light cleared, there stood a yellow Keronian tadpole with a white hat and the insignia of an orange ball with four red stars inside it. "Uh… what just happened…?" he asked.

All Natsumi could think was _itsaguyitsaguyitsaguy_ so Fuyuki had to explain.

"Uh… you just got turned into a frog. My mom, sister, and I are your host family, but we live with aliens. The yellow one turned us into frogs." he said, glaring at a sniggering Kululu.

"Oh, my name's Spencer Agabiti." the new frog said. "Uh… is there any way to change back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Sorry, this chapter sucked. It was just the entrance of a new character though. If you didn't like it, please let me know. I thought it was a little rushed. Well, remember to R&R!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	8. A Duel: For a Lady's Heart or for Fun?

**Okay, last chapter was super short. And don't worry, this is a GiroNatsu fic, I just like drama. This chapter should be longer than the last one. If you have any ideas or requests for this or any future stories, feel free to comment or PM me! So where was I? I introduced Spencer, and he was turned into a frog… okay! Expect 1-2 updates per day, unless I feel EXTREMELY inspired. Or, if I'm lazy (or gone) I might not update, but I usually make up for it somehow. On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Uh… is there any way to change back?" the yellow tadpole asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid not." Kululu said with barely contained glee, "you're all stuck as Keronians until _someone _can come up with 99 trillion yen." he said with a pointed stare at Keroro. The green frog gulped.

"H-hey, it's your invention!" Keroro stammered, and realized immediately that he'd made a mistake from looking in Kululu's direction.

The sadistic frog had sinister swirls coming out behind him and he laughed evilly, "Ku ku ku… you _will _pay for that in the near future, and I'll collect when you least expect it." he said.

Keroro shuddered, "you'll be back to normal soon! I-I think… well, until then you'll just have to stay home from school, and that's cool, right?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

Spencer just ignored him, "cool! I get to be a frog!" he said excitedly, "oh… but then I won't be able to participate in sports…" he said, suddenly thoughtful.

Natsumi's brain still wasn't working, and Giroro seemed to be the only one to notice this. _Don't tell me that right once we start to get along, and that sleaze bag Saburo's out of the way she starts fawning over this dopey new guy? _

***Slaps with invisible leek* Get a hold of yourself! You just need to show him who's boss, and he'll back down!**

Giroro was sent flying backward by some unseen force. That at least seemed to jumpstart Natsumi's brain. "Are you okay, Giroro" she asked, voice full of concern.

"N-never been better~…" He said weakly, trying to stand up.

**Well? What are you waiting for? *crosses arms***

_G-get the hell out of my head! I'm getting around to it! _"I challenge you to a duel!" Giroro said, swaying as he stood up.

Spencer snapped out of his thoughts about sports. "Okay! Oh, are you alright?" he said.

~An hour later, some random field~

Giroro had recovered (partially) from his surprise attack earlier, and Spencer was just happy to have a fight. He was a very _zealous _character if you haven't noticed.

_Okay, if you win this fight, he'll have to back down. _Giroro thought, preparing himself for the impending fight (though Spencer didn't even seem particularly interested in Natsumi, so why's he worrying?).

All Spencer thought was, _WOOHOO! This should be fun!_ and also prepared himself. He'd always been a good fighter, so he wasn't too worried. If he lost it was all in the name of fun, right? That's what he told himself until the red Keronian started firing at him in impossible patterns.

He wasn't prepared for this, but tired to dodge them anyway. _Wow, this guy's good, but he depends on his weapons too much. I doubt he even knows how to wrestle, _Spencer thought with a smirk, and dove for Giroro.

_What the hell?! Why is he getting closer? It just makes him easier to shoot at! _Giroro thought before the smaller frog plowed into his side, tackling him. Giroro floundered about but couldn't find a way to dislodge him. Then, something terrible happened, Giroro's belt came off. Without its power he could do nothing but submit to the deadweight on top of him.

"Hee hee~ I win!" Spencer said, immediately jumping off Giroro and prancing off toward the house.

_I-I failed you, Natsumi… _Giroro thought. He was about to pass out when he heard a voice calling his name from across the field and the sound of footsteps approaching… then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Hee hee~ I left it as a bit of a cliffhanger, though it's pretty obvious, so don't kill me! *holds out leek protectively* So, this chapter was back to my normal length (short, but not terribly so). I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ and relax, as I said: It's still a GiroNatsu fic, I just like unnecessary drama. Oh, and the narrator is back! *woot woot* Remember to R&R!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	9. Are You Guys a Thing?

**Yays! I love the narrator! It's just soooo much fun! So, Giroro has passed out after his fight with Spencer. The only reason for the belt to have come off was so that Giroro would lose the fight (since he's almost as uncoordinated as me without it. Please note the **_**almost**_**) So now you won't have to bear my painfully obvious cliffhanger anymore! Oh, and there **_**will **_**be more KoyuDoro later on. Oh, and I made Spencer kind of a spazz, I apologize if you don't like it, but it's fun to work with. I think it's kind of funny that when I started writing I said I wouldn't really do romance, and my two best stories are romance fics! Well, that's enough irony. On with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Natsumi ran to Giroro's side. She had never seen him like this, utterly defeated. It was starting to rain, if she didn't bring him in, he'd get sick. So she grabbed him and half carried, half dragged him to the house. He'd grumble later about being helped by a girl, let alone a Pekoponian girl, but it was his fault he was in this situation. _The big dummy _she thought affectionately. It was for his own good, but she forgot one thing… the belt.

**Should I tell her? Nah, it's more fun this way. *evil grin***

~At the Hinata residence~

Natsumi gently put Giroro on the couch with a blanket, and went into the kitchen to make lunch (which is pretty hard when you're two feet tall). Right as she got the hold of cooking in her new body and started to relax, s certain hyper yellow frog burst into the room.

"I won! I have a _HUGE _adrenaline rush right now! And I'm hungry!" then he noticed Natsumi, "Hey, lady! What's your name! Can I have something to eat?!"

Natsumi twitched with barely contained rage. "My name is Natsumi, and unless you want a fist sandwich for lunch I suggest you shut up for awhile. If you haven't noticed it's actually very hard to cook as Keronian, and there's someone asleep on the couch." She said in a deadly but calm voice.

Spencer carefully looked over at the couch to see an unconscious Giroro. "Oh" he silently mouthed, and climbed into a seat at the table to patiently (and quietly) await his lunch.

Finally Natsumi was done and handed him a bowl of soup with a smile plastered on her face, _I have to be nice, he's a guest._ Then sat down next to Giroro with the other bowl.

"So… are you guys like a thing or something?" Spencer asked quietly, gesturing to Natsumi and Giroro.

Natsumi blushed, "N-no, we're just good friends. And he's always been there for me, the least I could do is return the favor." she said nervously. _He could never think of me that way, and I don't even know how I feel. He's been my friend for so long that I don't know if it's possible to think of him that way. _she thought.

"Oh," Spencer said, shrugging. "He just seems really possessive of you. As I was heading back I heard him mumbling your name, but I guess it could just be that you're close friends." he said, continuing to eat his soup.

_Giroro is indifferent to even his closest friends, _Natsumi thought. _Could it be…? No, we're just friends. _she looked over at a sleeping Giroro and unconsciously smiled. _I don't know how I feel yet, but you're a good guy, Giroro. _she thought, before returning to her soup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Yes, the narrator only interjected once this chapter, but whatever. So Natsumi's feelings are growing! *happy dance* this story won't be done for awhile yet. After their relationship starts I can either stop this story then write a sequel, or continue. Please tell me your preference. Remember to R&R!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	10. The Belt Buckle

**Okay, so far people want a sequel for the most part, but it's not too late to vote! So, my friend Kaita the creeper is going to post ****_another_**** story with me in it. This one's going to be a Soul Eater fic though. Hehe, I get to be a weapon! I'm usually the spazzy overly violent comic relief character. So, if you want to read a bunch of hilarious randomness with me in it (I tend to get a lot of leek jokes), look her up! There's a link to her and one of my other friends on my profile page (though she was called EvilOverlordofDarkness at the time). So yeah, that's all for now! On with the story! *heroic pose with leek* *trips over air and falls on face* owww…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Several hours later Giroro awoke with a splitting headache. _Owww… where am I? _I_t's all soft, so I'm not in my tent. _He thought, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Oh, you're awake. You had me worried for awhile there," Natsumi said, obviously relieved.

Sh-she worried?!

he thought blushing, "U-uh… how did I get here? The last thing I remember that little punk was-" then all the memories of earlier that day came flooding back, "WHERE IS THAT PUNK?!" Giroro screamed, jumping to his feet and falling over (he still didn't have his belt).

"Are you okay?!" Natsumi asked, "After you passed out I carried you back. By "that punk" I assume you mean Spencer. He's down in the base having cake-eating competitions with Tamama." she said, rolling her eyes.

So he hasn't made a move on her…? Well that's good, I guess. Wait- SHE CARRIED ME HERE?!

He thought, blushing even darker than before.

**Get a hold of yourself! *slaps with invisible leek***

Giroro went flying into the glass door and slowly slid down it. "Are you sure you're okay?" Natsumi asked. "First you passed out, then you keep turning red, and now you're acting clumsy all of a sudden?"

"I'm fi- wait, where's my belt?! Without it I can't even fight properly, let alone take over Pekopon!" he said, panicking.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow, "Then maybe it's a _good _thing you can't find it," she said, but instantly regretted it when she saw his distraught face. She sighed, "Fine, if it means that much to you, I'll help you find it."

"I-I don't need help from you!" he said defensively.

"Right~, I doubt you even know where that field is anymore. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming." she said, grabbing his ear flap and dragging him outside. (which was comical since she was the shorter and more petite of the two).

~Back in that random field~

They had been searching for hours and still hadn't found the belt. Natsumi was about to suggest they go home for dinner and look again in the morning when she saw the gleam of a metal buckle… It was the belt!

"Hey, Giroro! I found it!" she yelled to him, picking up the belt. The buckle then came loose, and a picture fell out. A picture of a familiar pink-haired girl. Her jaw dropped. _Why…?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay, I know you're thinking "oh great, another short chapter" and "where's the KoyuDoro and funny stuff?" but I'm working on it. It seems that all my GiroNatsu fics come back to the belt buckle. *shrugs* Oh, and I wrote this because I couldn't sleep, so don't hurt me if it's not any good. Remember to R&R and vote!**

**Bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


	11. The Finale, Oh Hi Dave!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt Frog (a friend of mine made me paranoid about the disclaimer).**

**Okay, their relationship is just about to start. From the votes this will be the last chapter, then I'll write a sequel. And sorry for the short length last chapter, I was super tired but couldn't sleep so I tried to stay busy. Okay, there will be more KoyuDoro, leek humor, and narrator interjections in the sequel once the story lightens up. Hehe, and I bet you forgot all about that foreshadowing in the Author's Note so many chapters ago. *evil grin* but I haven't forgotten. Oh, and make sure to check out "Hello Again" and "Changed" by Kaita the creeper. (If you want to deal with my random obnoxiousness) and there's also the FMA story by my friend Grace (sorry, I can't spell your username). Check them out or Kululu will turn you into a Keronian! (But not you, Riley. You'd enjoy the attention from Kululu.) On with the story! *another epic fail heroic pose* I really should stop doing that… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

_Why…? I-is this m-me?! Why does he have a picture of me?! _she thought, but all that came out was "uh….." and then a strangled croaking noise.

Giroro came running over, "Natsumi! Are you alright?" he asked nervously. Then he noticed the picture on the ground she was staring blankly at. He sat down, holding his head in his hands. _Now I've done it. She'll hate me for sure. _he thought.

_What is that strangled croaking noise? _he thought, looking over at Natsumi who was shaking violently. Was she… laughing? "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" he screamed. She just fell over and rolled in the grass, still laughing.

Her laughing was contagious, and soon he was lightly chuckling for no reason. Finally she gasped for air and said "That it took you this long to tell me! I find out for myself, then you act all depressed. Did you think I was going to reject you? Before I only thought of you as a friend, but even Spencer asked if we were together while you were unconscious. I didn't know how I felt then, but it got me to actually consider it. And it's not really that creepy since we're the same species. So, I accept." she said. _I hope I assumed right in thinking he had a crush on me, that'd be embarrassing! _she thought, but before she could ask if that's what the picture meant, Giroro attacked her in a froggy bear hug. Was he actually crying?

"Come on you blubbering idiot, we have some people to tell!"

~In the Hinata residence~

"Well it's about time!" everyone groaned.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" Giroro stammered, blushing.

"Only that you have the courage to go into a battle against a race three times your size, but you couldn't even talk to a girl. I mean you didn't even confess! She had to figure it out for herself!" Keroro said, rolling his eyes. "It's pathetic really, if it were me, I'd walk up to the girl and confess my love".

Angol Mois gasped, and went into a trauma corner. "Lady Mois, that's not what I meant-" he said before Natsumi hit him with a leek, sending him into the opposite wall.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU FRIDDIOT! GO APOLOGIZE" Natsumi said. Her violence toward Keroro took Mois out of her trauma corner and Tamama's face darkened.

"How dare you hurt Uncle!" she said, pulling out her cell phone and turning it into a spear. "ARMAGEDDON!" she screamed.

"How dare you hurt Sarge! Tamama impact!" he screamed.

Natsumi sweat dropped. "I'll save you Natsumi!" Giroro yelled, jumping in front of her.

"Uh… are they always like this?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Aki sighed. "Well, at least we got a happy ending! That was fun, and should sell a lot of copies!" She said, starting to sketch out the idea for another comic.

**Uh… since you're a frog you can't really go to work…**

"Aww… phooey. I'd forgotten about that!" she said, putting away her paper. "Hey, Kululu! Let's go take the Aki-bot out for a ride!" she said.

"Okay." he said.

~Above the Hinata residence~

It was a normal night at the Hinata house. You could hear the screaming and see the destruction. Actually, that's a pretty quiet night for this particular household. The only thing out of place was the invisible ship hovering above it. Which slowly turned and flew back to Keron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Okay, so that was the last chapter, you'll have to read the sequel to find out about the ship. *evil grin* So sorry for any OOC-ness, and for the length of my Author's Notes. If this chapter felt rushed in any way, let me know. So remember to R&R! I'm very grateful to all of you who Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed! It's been great working for you guys! Well I'm sad it's over, but I'll start the sequel soon. **

**Kululu: Oh, the fun's just beginning, ku ku ku… **

**Me: *shudder* well bye guys!**

**Dororo: Hey! You didn't mention me! I congratulated Giroro on finally getting together with Natsumi~.**

**Me: Oh, hi Dave. When did you get here?**

**Dororo: I've been here the whole time and my name's not Dave! *trauma switch***

**Koyuki: It's okay D! She didn't mean it!**

**Dororo: I bet you call me D since you can't remember my name~!**

**Me: Okay~ then, bye byes for now!**

**Ne-chi, over and out! ;3**


End file.
